The Other Side
by thwipthwipity
Summary: The team gets sent to another universe! But by who? Will they ever get back? Are their mentors even looking for them? Worst of all- who are those people calling themselves the Avengers?
1. Officially 'Un-Whelmed'

"_Mind link will look like__ this_"

* * *

In all honesty- Robin felt like he should've expected something like this.

But then again, it's not everyday you get transported to another universe, ending up standing in front of a group of people in costumes slightly less crazier than The Justice League, claiming to be the "Avengers".

At the front of the group is a guy wearing some sort of spandex outfit covered in red white and blue. The top part of his face is covered by a cowl similar to Batman's except its blue and has a white star on the top. He's holding some sort of round shield that on the outside, has a red ring around it, then a white followed by red again. In the very center with a blue background there's a large white star.

To the left of the man with the shield stands a tall man in a suit of armor. Robin notices the clearly advanced tech and could already feel his fingers itching towards his holo-glove, ready to hack and find out what the heck's going on here.

Behind those those two are three figures. Two of which look like they clearly want to shoot first and ask questions later. The other one- well, Robin isn't really sure how to contemplate a guy in a full body, spider themed spandex.

"_Guys!-_"

"_Uh,__yeah-_"

"_-ask who-_"

"_-Avengers? What kind of-_"

"_I believe-_"

All at once the talking (more like yelling) in everyone's head ceased. Everyone's heads turned towards the martian as she glared at them. Slowly- she began to link them back up.

"_Okay, everyone. We need to figure out are next course of action. Which we could do if everyone wasn't thinking at once!_"

After M'gann's mini-rant Aqualad took control of the situation.

"_Alright, they say they are called the Avengers. That's about all we know, right everyone?_"

A collective murmurs of yes' and yeahs could be heard throughout Robin's head.

"_Robin. Do you think you could hack into this towers Main Frame? I am quite sure that they have tech here, given the advanced state of that mans armor. Maybe we could find out if they are friends or foes._"

"_Sure thing boss!_" Robin responded, instantly fulfilling his want to scope this place out. In an instant he had news articles and web pages all dedicated to the Avengers pulled up.

"_Alright, here's what I know; supposedly they are heroes and defeated a full alien race just last year. They were formed because of a contingency plan by a government group called S.H.I.E.L.D, making the team around a year old. I also searched and actually couldn't find anything at all about the Justice League, or our civilian identities. Either someone erased things (including us) from the world- or we're... We're in a different universe._"

Wide eyed and mouths slightly agape the teens looked towards Robin to continue.

"_Uhm, the guy with the stars is Captain America or Steve Rogers, a solider in the 1960's who was genetically altered then frozen in ice. He was resurrected just a few years ago._

_The guy to the left of him - with the awesome looking tech I might add- is Iron Man, Tony Stark a billionaire, who owns this tower were standing in. That guy that has arrows like you Arty, is Hawkeye- Clint Barton. He looks pretty used to that bow though. Next to him is Natasha Romanov or Black Widow, a Russian assassin. And the guy next to him is Apparently Spider-Man, if you couldn't tell from the full spandex suit he's a vigilante and...his- name? -_"

At this part Robin frowned, seemingly typing faster. Wally decided to question the bird first.

"_Dude, what's going on? What's his name?_"

"_This guy must be like- top secret or something. His files are waayy more encrypted than- AHA! His name is Peter Parker. Wow, guys, he has the powers of an actual spider, but he's not a meta. He got bitten by a radioactive one at school. How__ cliche._"

At the new revelation, everyone started snickering quietly until the whites of Robins mask narrowed dangerously into slits.

"_Now Iron Man's trying to hack me! What the heck! Aqualad, I can hold him off, but uh, what do we do?_"

Kaldur had been quietly observing the scene that laid out in front of him. Judging from their stances, this "Iron guy" was most likely the leader. With the Captain close behind. Spider-Man obviously, was new to the team.

Quickly after receiving even more mental urging from everyone, Kaldur straightened his posture and spoke in a calm, collected voice- majorly despite the inner turmoil that was going on within him.

"Enough of this. Where are we?"

The Captain, to his surprise, found himself speaking first.

"Avengers tower. Now that we have had our pleasantries taken care of, you can answer our questions."

Wally, feeling the ever present need to point something, out spoke next.

"Hey! We only asked one question, so now you guys can only ask one! I thought that was how it was supposed to work!?"

Groaning at her teammates immature comment, Artemis told them to ignore him and just ask their questions.

"Ah.. Okay? Okay. First, who the heck are you all!?"

Superboy, whom had been quiet the whole time, surprising almost everyone, asked in a small voice- "Wait.. You _really_ don't know who we are? It's not obvious?"

Tony moved in front of Steve, effectively cutting off whatever he was going to say.

"No, we _obviously_ don't know who you are. You're the ones who came barging in on us remember? And you still didn't answer the question!"

Kaldur decided to explain for the sake of avoiding an argument. "Forgive them, but It has been a very difficult day. But-" he added when Tony looked like he wanted to ask him to elaborate "we are the Young Justice. Protégés of the Justice League."

"Never heard of you. How do we know if you're lying?" Clint asked from his position to the side of Natasha.

Robin spoke next, saying something a few had on their mind. "You don't, but that's understandable I guess, we did just pop up out of no where., but then again- shouldn't that be proof enough? I mean, I'm pretty sure were in a different dimension based on my observations. I've never even heard of the Avengers. Actually, I don't even remember what we were doing before we poofed away. Weren't we suiting up for a mission against Klarion? I think so, but if we're being honest here, how do we know you're even the good guys?"

"Woah woah woah. Hold up there kid. Yes, of course we're good- we haven't attacked you yet have we?! Second, you're from a different dimension? Okay. Well that proves some of my earlier suspicions. Third, are you rambling because its natural, or you're trying to confuse us? Good job by the way, if you are I mean. And finally- ...who the heck are you?" Tony finally said- after everyone had been left a little more than speechless after his small monologue.

Robin cackled at that, sending chills up everyone's spines. "A little of both actually. I'm Robin."

"I'm Miss Martian, but you can call me M'gann!" She exclaimed after it looked like introductions were in tow.

"Superboy." He grunted, seemingly glaring at anyone who looked his way long enough.

"Aw, that's just Supey's attitude, don't mind him. Oh, and by the way I'm Kid Flash."

"Artemis."

"Aqualad. I am also leader of this team, Young Justice."

At this Natasha smirked.

"Well I guess it's time for us to introduce ourselves, don't you think?"

"Oh, no need. We already know who you are!"

Natasha blanched. What the? "What- what do you mean?! You said you were from a different dimension!"

"Duh we are, you didn't see Rob on his holo-computer? Which you tried to hack by the way." Wally said, sending a pointed glare towards Tony.

Pointing to each one, Robin named everyone off. "Natasha Romanov, a Russian assassin. Clint Barton- good with arrows just like ol' Arty over there. Peter Parker- Spider-Man, powers of a spider. Nice encrypted files by the way. Steve Rogers- Captain America a 1960 war Veteran with altered genetics. And Tony Stark." Robin smirked at irony of what he was about to say next. Even Wally snickered behind him. "Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist- who went public with his superhero ID years ago."

Natasha pursed her lips, so much for her intimidating introduction tactics!

"He's right." Tony stated "I did try to hack into your computer. Which seemed fruitless, seeing as you were able keep me out. So- what? Your a master hacker to? What else can you guys do?"

Robin grinned, while the rest of the team smirked- in unison, they all answered;

"Alot."

Tony looked on the young heroes before him. That was an evading answer if he ever heard one (which he has), and he was starting to get a bit annoyed. Sighing, and determining to fish around later he asked everyone in the room a popular question.

"So- what're we going to do now?

* * *

Authors note:

Thanks to everyone who read! Leave a review, tell me how I did? I should have the next chapter posted really soon (I'm almost halfway done!) - there's lots in store for this story!

**Update 10/9: I felt this first chapter needed a few revisions- don't worry though, chapter 6 is in the works! ((and leave a review, tell me if this one is any better than the last!))**

THANKS FOR READING!

-Thwipity


	2. Left Behind

"_Mind link will look lik__e__ this_"

* * *

Just as Tony voiced his question, his armor started beeping.

"Iron man here. Fury. What? Dimensional disturbance? Pshhhh, of course not! Don't you trust me? ...Touché. NO! You can't come! Why? Be- because you just can't! Yeah! I'm the owner of Avengers Tower and you can't always come in here guns-a-blazin! Because I said so. Duh. You can't! They're just kids! Oh. Oh crap."

Tony looked at the six teens in front of him and sighed.

"Well guys looks like your getting a visit from Uncle Fury..heh." Peter said, obviously trying to lighten the mood around him.

It didn't work.

"_Aqualad! Fury's bad news! We have to go before he gets here!_"

Kaldur nodded at Robins advice. "It seems as if our 'meeting' has come to an end. Team, get ready to depart. Miss Martian, call the bio-ship... Please- tell me it came with us?" As Megan nodded her head everyone began grouping together, ready to leave. "Robin. Do you remember the layout plan?"

"'Course. Do you even have to ask?" "_Does everyone see those st-_"

"HOLD UP! Hold up! You guys can't just leave! Sure Furys a bit..- demanding.. But you have to stay! Where will you go?"

"That is none of your concern. But for now we need to leave. Team? Let's move out."

"_There's a set of stairs to the left of this hallway, everyone see? Just take that down the first flight and you'll see a big window. I guess we can just jump out of it..._" The rest of the team nodded, already half-way there. As soon as the door opened, everyone bolted down the steps trying to get away from the large group of adults that were following them. That is until- in a flash of blue, black, red and white- suddenly Captain America was holding Robin by the end of his cape, close to ten steps away from their escape.

"You all can either leave, and leave your little Robin here with us, or all of you can just come quietly. I'm even giving you a choice."

* * *

_Meanwhile, on Earth 16-_

Batman watched from the monitors as his team loaded onto the bio-ship. They had a mission located in the Amazon rainforests, effectively keeping them on radio silence for a number of days. Although he hated leaving them like that (unable to contact him for any help or backup), it was a known fact they were well able to take care of themselves. Still, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as the tracker (safely hidden in the wall of the ship) steadily beeped- keeping his son and his friends in a known location at all times.

With his mind at ease- or however _at ease_ the mind of Batman's could be- he began to pull up different screens, each containing important information on the current mission.

Fully delved into his 'detective mode' Bruce almost didn't notice the sudden disappearance of his tracker.

Keyword being: almost.

Hand at his ear Bruce pressed his comm on. "Status report," he growled. But when only static met his ears he became more frantic, closing all windows and full screening his current one. The last location the tracker transmitted at was just outside of Brasília, capitol of Brazil.

After another fail at trying to contact the Team, Batman comm'd Superman.

"Batman to Superman, Superman report. Emergency code B-01-06."

"Superman to Batman, I copy. Last known transmission?"

After giving Clark the coordinates, Batman abruptly stood up- and headed towards the hanger. He would search himself.

Four hours, and three cups of coffee later Batman arrived at the coordinates. He scanned the area for Klarion, whom started this whole fiasco- although he didn't find anything other than the occasional thug or drug dealer, he knew better than to leave. So he scanned for just about anything and everything.

Eventually, just as Batman was about to snap a tree in half out of frustration- his scanners picked something up. Faint, yes, but most definitely there.

It was a residual dimensional energy trail.

* * *

_"You all can either leave, and leave your little Robin here with us,or all you you can just come quietly. I'm even giving you a choice."_

"_Go!_" Robin telepathically screamed at them. "_I can take care of myself and buy you all some time! Who knows when Fury will be here! Besides, you all can come rescue me later- after I get some answers from these nut-cases._"

The remaining team, decided that without these answers they might not ever be able to find a way back home. Even though it pained them to leave their bird alone- even if it was only for a day or two- everyone agreed it was, in the long run, their best and safest bet.

"_Fine. But keep your comm on as much as possible. That way we can hear what's going on.._" Artemis said.

"_Yeah okay, but don't worry, I've got the situation under contro__l._" he mentally projected the schematics to the tower to the team, for future reference. "_Really guys, I'll be fine. Take care okay?_"

With one final look of goodbye, Robin watched as his practically second family jumped out of the nearby window and onto the bio-ship.

* * *

"I can't believe we just left him there!" Wally practically screamed as their ship took off, the Tower becoming smaller in the distance.

"It was for the best Wally, besides- his comm is on so we can hear what's going on, if he needs help we'll know." Artemis spoke to him softly. She must have been feeling bad about it to because she never talked like that to anyone. Especially Wally.

Said speedster apparently picked up on this as well because he dropped the subject with little less than a huff.

For the next 15 minutes or so, idle chatter about idle things filled the ship. No one really noticed where they were going until-

"Guys? Where are we gonna stay?"

All chatting after this stopped, and everyone turned to face Conner, who had voiced the question. As everyone just blankly stared at him, he glared right back until Kaldur stated calmly (although if you knew him you would notice the slight hesitation in his voice),

"Conner my friend, I have no idea."

* * *

Authors note:

Welp, that's it! Anyone have any ideas on what should happen next? (I already have an awesome Pepper and Robin scene in the works! Cookies to who can guess why I chose her!) and if you haven't already figured it out, this is a Robin-centric story. Duh. Lol! But anyways just leave a review, tell me how I did- they drive me to update faster! Ugh. Sorry for all of the corrections I haven't fixed. After I post I read the story again and I catch stuff I missed earlier.


	3. New Tactics

"_Conner, my friend, I have no idea."_

* * *

Wally looked up from his seat. "Wait… What!? How do you not know where we're going!? Yoursupposedtobetheleader. Watchoverus, not_not_haveaplan!" The speedster- so shocked by the information, had gone into his ever annoying speed talk.

Artemis, her soft moment long gone, slapped the yellow clad hero on his forehead. "Baywatch! Watch your speed! No one can understand you!"

Before the two could get into another argument, Kaldur stopped the fight. "Everyone, I am sure we can find a temporary place to stay quickly enough, given the circumstances. M'gann, could you scan the minds of people nearby? _Do not intrude._ Simply skim, and search if anyone is willing to rent an apartment or home. I believe that we are in Queens, New York."

"I- I, _sure_ Kaldur. I'll try."

"Thank you. Team, while Megan is scanning their minds, we all will search for necessary items we may need. Let us depart now."

* * *

Robin leaned back into his chair, a relaxed smirk on his face despite his surroundings.

Located in the same room as him were Tony and Nick Fury, each trying to interrogate with their own tactics. Tony with his 'good cop' persona, and Nick with his 'bad'.

"Hey Rob? (I can call you that right?) You need anything to drink? Maybe some soda, or juice, chips sound good?"

Even though Dick could totally tell Tony was being sarcastic and trying to show him his place among adults, he couldn't help but want to set some things straight. He put his chair legs down on the floor and Bat-Glared at the billionaire- giving him more chills than his previous cackle and grin combined.

"No Tony I don't want any_ soda, _or _chips. _I'm an acrobat, not a kid, meaning I won't want _juice _either. I have to eat healthy to actually be healthy. Not to mention Batman would never approve of that. I don't think it would help my image if i disappear for a few weeks to suddenly come back twenty pounds heavier."

Tony dropped the question.

"You keep speaking of this 'Batman' character. Who is he? Why don't we start there?" Fury demanded, not asked. His tone was way to cold for that to be considered a question.

Just as he was about to voice his next question, Robin turned his glare on him. Even just looking _into_ those masked covered eyes, Fury could tell there was a glare so deep, it was terrifying. He - Nicholas Joseph Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D - actually flinched at a _thirteen year olds_ glare.

"What the heck was that?!" He breathed out, looking anywhere on the kids face _but_ his eyes that held such fury it was disheartening.

"A Bat-Glare?" he replied flippantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"More like _'look into my eyes and see cold, dark, fury'_ glare!" Tony exclaimed, "What's a Bat-Glare?"

"You just saw it Tony! Get it together!" Fury exclaimed, slapping the billionaire on the back of the head.

"Are we gonna keep going? I'm getting bored here!" Dick whined, catching the attention of both men.

"Ha! You said you weren't a kid! Well NEWSFLASH buddy! Kids don't-!" He stopped when Robin glared at him. Again.

"Uh, 'NEWSFLASH', I'm actually not a kid, I said that to get your attention. It worked."

"Okay okay! enough of this! I still have some questions I want to ask you!" Nick said, stopping the argument between the two billionaires.

"Ask away Nicky!"

"Don't call me that!" he cleared his throat, "Anyways, I was asking you about Batman, remember? Who is he?"

Robin sighed, getting back on topic "Batman is my mentor. I'm his partner."

"I see, and just 'what' does he mentor you on? How are you two related?"

"Almost everything I know. I'm his son."

"Son? Well okay, that's a twist. I didn't know vigilantism was a family deal. But, what do you mean, _almost_?"

Robin looked at Nick, and studied him. He seemed actually interested in Robin's answer, so, he gave him one. "I didn't learn acrobatics from him. That came before... before everything." His answer was pained- as if it brought up memories that would be better forgotten. His face was blank actually, like it was trying to conceal all emotion.

"Oh, mind telling us about it?" Tony, he assumed, was either oblivious to the change in attitude or just didn't care.

"Yes, I do mind telling you. I don't want to."

"Why can't you tell us? Does it bring up bad memories? Listen kid," he adjusted his stance into a more comfortable one. "this is the big leagues, if you can't say a few things that bring up some petty memories, then you definitely aren't fit to be a hero."

Robin's eyes widened at his words, then narrowed dangerously into a Bat-Glare so fierce he didn't even think he gave _Zucco_ one that cold. "Don't you _dare_ tell me what I'm not good enough to do. You don't know me _at all _to make that decision, and you don't know _what_ I've been through." He growled out, surprising everyone (including the rest of the Avengers behind the two pane window).

Internally, Robin sighed. He had given too much information away, _he _was the one that was supposed to be collecting data- after all, that was why he had let them catch him right? Or... or was it because of the picture of a woman named 'Pepper Potts' that he found on his holo-glove? Who just so happened to look exactly like his mom? If that was the case then this whole little mission was selfish. Who knows? She could act like Tony here- and that was something he most likely couldn't face without a meltdown later (Who was he kidding? The moment he _saw _her he was likely to start bawling.) It's only been four years! _Yeah,__ four years too long-_ he thought. He sighed again, he just really hoped she wasn't like Tony.

"I'm done taking questions, but I do have one for you all, where are we?"

Nick blanched, he wasn't expecting that question- it seems as if the mission _always_ came first for him. He answered for Tony- who still hadn't recovered from Robin's little outburst. He hadn't either, but he at least, could talk. "Currently, you're in Manhattan, New York. Earth 616."

"Earth 616? How'd you figure that out?"

"Our scientists know that there are infinite amounts of universes, so ours (for the sake of identification) is named Earth-616."

"That makes sense. Are we done here?" Dick asked, clearly wanting to get out of the room.

"Not yet, we still have one more question, then I'll have Natasha show you your room."

"...Fine, what is it?"

"Can you tell me you and your teams' identities?"

"Really. Are you seriously going to ask me that? No, I'm not going to tell you! Mine or theirs- it's just not my choice."

Nick sighed, "Worth a shot," he grumbled, rubbing his lone eye. Then, he walked to the door- signalling the interrogation was over. "Alright, Natasha? Yeah, can you come and show Robin where he'll be staying?" He looked towards Dick, "There are some clothes already located in your drawers. Okay?"

The acrobat nodded, stood up, and popped out his limbs. He needed to move and let some of this energy out. "You guys have a training room I can work out in? I think it's been established that my team and I aren't a threat. I really need to let some energy loose."

Nick nodded, the gestured for him to follow Natasha.

* * *

The training room was huge, to say the least.

It had everything Robin could think of, all rolled into one training room (that was like, half the size of the mountain), not to mention it was under the tower.

After some mild convincing, he finally got Widow to leave so he could practice in peace. No doubt there'd we cameras watching him but he really didn't care. His mask was staying on, so what would be the problem?

He moved to the punching bag first, imagining it was a large thug- or the Joker. Yeah, the Joker worked.

Robin started by jabbing with a left hook, then an upper cut- next, a flip over the bag and a kick to its side. He kept moving and hitting and pretending to block until he felt he could move on.

Sweeping his gaze around the room, his eyes landed on the uneven bars.

Grinning, he took a running start and leapt upwards to the first bar. Grabbing the bar with steady hands, Dick gained momentum, raising higher with each swing. Finally, he flipped off and spun into the air-

Once,

Twice,

Three,

Four times!

He shifted in midair, twirling his body straight, he grabbed the next set of bars and repeated the action.

* * *

Dripping with sweat, Dick draped his towel over his neck and took a swig of his water bottle.

Turning slightly to the sound of hand clapping, the young vigilante found himself face to face with the Avengers.

"So," Tony said, smirking "wanna spar?"

* * *

Authors Note:

UGH. I'm so So so so sorry this is late. A lot of stuff has happened and today I stayed home sick so I actually did get like- halfway done. Then, it just deleted. So yup. Lol, anyways thanks for reading and leave a review- tell me what you think! Also, I never do thank you guys for the reviews you do give! Thanks alot!

(Don't worry, the Pepper scene is coming soon! Notice my hints!) XD

* * *

**11/11/13**

**OH MY BEGEEBLES. tHIS CHAPTER SOMEHOW DELETED AND I WAS RE READING MY STORY JUST A WHILE AGO AND I NOTICED THIS. _I AM SO_ SORRY. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THAT HAPPENED AND IT MADE ME SUPER FRUSTRATED, UGH. I'M GOING TO TRY AND FIX EVERYTHING ELSE NOW, AGAIN SORRY. THE UPDATE MIGHT TAKE A WHILE, A LOT OF STUFF HAS BEEN GOING ON (including me most likely breaking my other wrist and making the basketball team) SO ANY DAY NOW, I WON'T ABANDON!**


	4. Getting Settled

Well guys. Short authors note here; sorry about not updating pretty frequently but with school- ugh. Eighth grade is _hard. _Especially with Pre-AP classes. Lol, anyways, it's come to my attention that a few of you think I'm giving Robin too much power, or I haven't described something/one right. _Thank you. _

I'll continue this at the end of the chapter if you want to read, this authors note is getting to long.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY MARVEL OR DC CHARACTERS, THIS IS STRICTLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES.

On with the story!

* * *

_"So," Tony said, smirking "wanna spar?"_

* * *

Robin observed the team in front of him.

Tony-much to Dick's amusement- seemed honestly eager to start. His stance, although playful, seemed hostile, as if the billionaire wanted to get him back for something previously done.

Payback. Perfect.

"Sure! But, will it just be me and you?" Dick answered. Oh, how he'd been looking forward to this.

Tony though for a moment, then turned to the adults (and one teenager) behind him. "Whaddya say? You guys wanna join? Not all at once, I need a few minutes to myself with this-" Receiving the disapproving glares from Captain America, he quickly changed his wording "-I just want to see what the kid's made of! Yeah... that sounds good." Rubbing the back of the head sheepishly, he gestured with his free hand for the others to speak up.

"Yeah! Sounds great!… I guess." Peter

"I'll be looking forward to it." Steve

"Whatever, kid." Clint

"Sure." Natasha

Dick quirked his lips. He honestly hadn't expected that reaction.

"Well, uh, okay. Who's going first?"

Tony practically shoved his team down trying to get to the front. "_Me!_" he screeched, but then cleared his throat "I mean, me. I want to go."

Cackling, the vigilante stepped into the center of the mats. Raising two fingers in a 'let's start' gesture, he got into an offensive stance.

* * *

"Soap."

"Check, Isle Two?"

"Superboy go-"

"On it, and don't tell me what to do."

Kaldur, for the umpteenth time that night, sighed. "Fine. Just make sure you get what is on your list. The girls are getting their personal items, and we have to get ours. Then, we have to locate the house M'gann saw. Please, tell me I don't have to stress the importance of time?" After finding out there was a boarding home in Forest Hills, New York, their leader decided it best to scope the place out as they definitely could not appear there this late at night. Their renter goes by the name 'May Parker' (who sounds vaguely familiar) and charges fairly low, with no background checks needed. This was good news because, obviously they didn't have backgrounds. _They were from a different universe. _

"...No. I'll go." The clone said, resolution clear in his voice.

"Thank you. Wally? I need you to cover; clothing, and shoes. We need to look the part of a normal citizen and our regular clothing will obviously not work." Kaldur told Wally, who was currently about to burn a hole in the ground for anticipation of choosing the teams clothes. How he got excited over that, the Atlantean did not know.

"On it boss, and don't worry! I'll make sure no one will look like dweebs!" He yelled, then finally released the pent up energy inside of his body, and shot off like a rocket.

Making his way to his isles, Wally couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his home dimension. Did their mentors even know they were missing? The team _was_ supposed to be in South America (just outside of Brazil? He was never good with geography. Science was more his thing.), which meant complete radio silence. Although, if he knew Bruce- which he does, then no doubt they had a tracker on the bio-ship. Even then, would they actually _want_ to find them? The relationship between mentor and protege hasn't been great as of lately, and well- Wally couldn't blame them if they wanted a few days by themselves without worrying about someone messing something up.

Soon arriving in the clothing section, the speedster then proceeded to grab everything that looked 'in-style'. Basically, anything that was considered fashionable in everyones color scheme.

After picking out everyone's shoes, and hoping he got their sizes right, Wally sped back to where Kaldur and Conner said they would meet up with the girls.

"Wally! We were just about to go looking for you!" M'gann exclaimed.

"No need sweetcheeks, I'm right here!" Wally said as he sped towards her to give a kiss on the cheek, but was promptly interrupted by a broad chest. Looking up with an annoyed face, he saw the problem.

Conner looked as if he was three seconds away from ripping a certain freckled faced head off.

Gulping audibly, said freckled face backed away quickly.

Right into an old lady. Who happened to have a bag with bricks in it.

No really, she did.

After hitting the kid unconscious, she let out a satisfied 'hmph' and walked away using her cane.

Wide eyed and mouth agape, out of everyone, Artemis was the first to react.

"_Wally!_" the archer exclaimed, hovering over his face. "Wally- Wally, WAKE UP!"

Seemingly hearing her yell into his ear, the speedster jumped up with a yelp. Clearly, he was expecting another hit with a bag of bricks.

"Wally. You're okay right? That was a nasty hit you got there." Artemis told him as she beckoned him closer with her hand which he oddly accepted with little to no reluctance.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here and check that house out."

_Yeah, _both heroes thought as they boarded the bio-ship with their goods (mind you, they were still holding hands) _let's go._

* * *

_Cackling, the vigilante stepped into the center of the mats. Raising two fingers in a 'let's start' gesture, he got into an offensive stance._

* * *

Receiving a shove from Clint, Tony hopped onto the mat and got into a similar stance.

Slowly, they started to circle each other, waiting for one to make the first move. It seemed as if Tony had zero to no patience because soon, you could see a tan and black blur flying across the mat to Robin- who wasn't there. Said bird was currently in the rafters, and , after letting out one of his signature laughs, procedded to drop down on top of the billionaire.

Screeching at the sudden attack, Tony's hands flew to his back to get the smaller kid off of him.

Feeling two muscular hands grab his torso and lift, Dick twisted his body in mid-air, effectively letting him perform two swift front-flips, putting him in an open spot in the middle of the mats.

Seeing the seemingly innocent opening- Tony charged once again. This time, instead of disappearing like he usually does, Robin remained in his spot.

Coming closer, Tony couldn't help but not think something was wrong. _Shouldn't the kid be moving?_ He thought to himself.

Finally coming near enough, Robin took the chance and slid under the charging hero. It was a simple evasive maneuver he'd usen hundreds of times before, except, just this once, he didn't feel like going easy.

Whatever was coming next, Tony deserved it.

Grabbing his ankles before he got up, Dick yanked.

Hard.

Yelping at the sudden loss of contact with the ground, Tony turned his face just in time to avoid a full body smack onto the ground. Jumping to his feet, the Avenger tried to prepare a glare at the smaller vigilante. But yet again, he found that he couldn't in fact, see said vigilante.

Learning from his mistake, Tony looked up (again) just in time to see a red, black, and yellow blob come flying down upon him.

_So much for payback. _The billionaire thought, right before he was knocked into oblivion by a kick in the head from an upper roundhouse kick.

* * *

Author's Note:

DONE. Not with the story of course, but you get the idea. This infact, was not what I had in store, but it really just wrote itself. Again, earlier when I said '_Thank you_', I meant it. I need criticism, don't get me wrong, encouraging reviews are great! It's just that I don't have a beta so I'm spell checking and stuff on my own and sometimes I miss stuff. I also need help to see if I haven't described someone or something right. If you feel I should change something, please, tell me!

Anyways, leave a review, tell me how I did, or just give me some ideas!

P.S.- the rest of the sparring and Pepper comes probably in the next chapter. Sadly, because of school, I'll probably only get to update at least once a week. But idk. We'll see. OH! And tell me how I did on the fight scene, was it good?

THANKS A BUNCH!

-Thwipity


	5. New Surroundings: Part One

I have a perfect explanation. I really do. Well guess what, I broke my thumb (so yes, I'm writing in a cast). Yes, I really did. Then the day_ (the morning) _after, my uncle died. So yeah, great week for me huh? *sarcasm*

Anyways, heres the chapter, thanks for reading.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them.

* * *

So much for payback_. The billionaire thought, right before he was knocked into oblivion by a kick in the head from an upper roundhouse kick.  
_

* * *

Silence.

Dead, thick, and undeniably stunned, silence.

Slowly, Clint stepped up onto the matt. Clearing his throat just as lethargically- he spoke.

"Oh. My. Gosh. _Finally!_ I've been trying to get that jerk to shut up for months! I bet you even knocked down his ego to 'slightly above average'! I mean- wait. He's gonna wake up right? You didn't like, kill him or anything- did you?"

Horrified that he would even be slightly accused of such a thing, Dick shook his head vehemently and responded;

"No! I became a vigilante to… stop people from being murderers, why would you think I would become one? I know you were listening in on the interview, does it really seem as if I would kill!?"

Suddenly very red in the face at the mention of eavesdropping, the purple archer decided to skip to the point.

"Potato, poh-tah-toe. Same difference, anyways, aren't we gonna spar?" Even though the kid took down Tony so fast, it didn't mean he would have the same outcome.. Right? (Right?) After all, he is more experienced in hand-to-hand combat than the billionaire..

Dick, while sensing the smug, yet apprehensive, air around Clint- wholeheartedly smirked.

"Right," he responded "let's do it."

Unlike Stark, Clint had much patience, not to mention his arrows. What? The kid never did say 'no toys', did he? Sighing- but deciding against it, he pulled his arms into a defensive stance. Why not let the kid go first?

Seeing as the match was about to start- Dick got into his fighting stance as well. Unlike Tony, the young hero was actually a bit more way of the archer. His unique skill set could pose a challenge.

But who said he didn't like challenges?

Smirking at that thought, he charged.

Nearing the man, Robin flipped over his head aiming to chop at his shoulder. Clint, after seeing him flip, dodged to the left, and grabbed the boy's hand. As Robin landed, he yanked the hand towards him- jerking the vigilante towards his chest.

As soon as Robin was close enough, Clint grabbed his torso with his other free hand and started to lift him over his head.

After realizing he was about to be body-slammed into the cold, hard ground, Robin twisted his body in mid-air, righting himself.

(Of course not before he hooked both legs around the Avenger's stomach, bringing him along for the flip.)

Eyes widening at his predicament- he struggled to get free, (He wouldn't give the others something _else_ to laugh at. Not to mention looking bad in front of Natasha!).

His struggles proved to be failing however, as he was soon in the air. As a last effort to avoid looking like a fool- the archer arched his body so he landed in a handspring, rather than his face.

Cackling at the challenge another hero finally brought (other than Batman of course!), Robin landed nimbly on his feet- only to jump into a forwards handspring, altering his body in a seemingly painful position to untrained eyes. Fortunately, Clint was trained, so this didn't faze him in the least. As the hero sprung past his dodging body, the older hero managed to get a hit in his stomach.

Cackle long forgotten- Robin skidded to a halt, and glared at the man who was now behind him.

_So you want to play rough now? _He thought, _Well I'll show you _rough.

Sprinting towards Hawkeye full force, Robin managed to hit two (very important) nerve endings.

Eyes momentarily widened- the glared furiously at the thirteen-year-old in front of him.

Finally, the nerve hits took effect and the archer fell to the ground without a second coherent movement.

(Other than flailing, of course.)

* * *

Kaldur sighed (for what, the _fifth_ time this night?).

Looking at their new- temporary- home was surprisingly less difficult that he thought it would be. It was a simple, yet elegant house and the Atlantean couldn't help but be a bit surprised that the team was lucky enough to score something like this.

Sure, the window panes were kind-of peeling, sure the lawn was a little 'un-kept', and _sure _the inside looked a bit aged (courtesy of M'gann). But the team found that they didn't really care. Yes, they did have money to spend, although- why spend so much money on a hotel when you'll rarely ever use it?

So the team would wait.

They would wait until later tonight for Robin to contact them.

They would wait until they found a safe place to park the bio-ship before they slept.

They would wait until the morning to trek their way back to the house and introduce themselves.

They would wait until tomorrow to find out what challenges the team would have to face.

They would wait to find out what was going on with Wally and Artemis.

They would wait until their mentors found out they were all missing and start to look (that is, _if _they even wanted to look.).

It seemed as if all they could do was wait.

* * *

Panting a bit more than earlier, Robin turned towards the team stationed behind him.

"Guys? I'm really tired right now, I mean, it has been a long day. You all mind if I head in to hit the hay? We can all spar tomorrow if you still want too- it's just that... I really, _really _need some sleep right now." Sheepishly rubbing his head at his lame excuse Robin turned on his world famous puppy dog eyes.

Yes. Even the one _Batman_ couldn't say no to.

Hearts immediately melting at the sight before them- the Avengers resolve all but turned to dust. How could they deny this poor kid his well deserved sleep?

"Of course son, we can continue in the morning. I think we're all a bit tired, right te- Natasha and Peter?" Steve chuckled at his mistake. The only ones awake (conscious) at the moment were, he, Peter, and Natasha. Receiving two confirmations, he continued; "Here, I'll lead you to your room."

Resting a hand on the much smaller boy's back- he began so steer him out of the training room.

Twisting down long halls and corridors, the pair finally made it to Robin's designated room.

"Well, here's where you'll be staying at! Just give a holler if you need anything, I'll be in Room 23B, okay?"

Dick nodded offhandedly, and said goodnight.

Walking in (but not even bothering to look around, he was to tired to do that), he strode straight to the restroom. Tapping his communicator on- he began to speak.

"Robin to Young Justice, come in Young Justice."

Static met his ears.

Before he could go into full panic-mode, he heard Artemis's voice over the comm.

"Hey Rob! How's everything goin' over there?! Thee team's fine. We found a place to stay, it's not a hotel. We don't know how long we'll be staying here and Kaldur thinks it'll cause suspicion if six teens rent _one _room together."

"Understood. Nothing's really happened here except for the fact that I think we've been deemed a 'non-threat' by 'ol Nick Fury.. So that's good I guess. I also sparred with two of the Avenger's.. and won. But I'll tell you guys the details later, okay? Anyways- what's the game plan for tomorrow?"

"...Hold on a bit Rob, lemme ask Kal over here... Okay, he says that tomorrow we'll come by and pick you up. Sound good?"

"Yeah Artemis, sounds good. And remember, stay traught, okay?"

"I will Boy Blunder, I will."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Not too long bc i'm tired. Anyways, sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes. _I'm tired. _

Anyways- HOW ABOUT THAT TRAUGHT FRIENDSHIP, HUH? It's pretty obvious that I follow cannon, so... no romance there!

Don't you worry, the rest of the sparring matches will come soon and the team will watch! Not to mention- PEPPER! I've been procrastinating her to long XD, lolz.

Oh... Sorry for the long update. LIfe happens (that should explain everything, right)

Anyways;

THANKS A BUNCH!

-Thwipity


	6. New Surroundings: Part Two

Sorry, sorry, _sorry, sorry, _**sorry, sorry, **_**sorry**_! I have been so busy, it's crazy.

**10/17/13 Update: I added a few things because when I reread this for like, the 5th time it sounded _so_ awkward (I've been using that a lot), I just had to fix it. Nothing chapter changing was added.. I just changed a few transmission periods.**

Enough talking, here's the story!

* * *

_"Yeah Artemis, sounds good. And remember, stay traught, okay?"_

_"I will Boy Blunder, I will."_

* * *

Artemis awoke in her chair feeling stiff and sore. Even if they were designed to mold to your thoughts and be as comfortable as you wanted them to be- she couldn't help but feel disconcerted each and every time they stayed in the bio-ship.

She really hoped this 'Parker' lady worked out.

Deciding that the more logical choice was to wait until Robin got back to sign up, she and the team found a nice, secluded little area to park the ship and sleep.

The archer looked around the hull with tired eyes, as most everyone was slowly beginning to awake around her.

Kaldur turned around in his chair, and after seeing everyone was finally awake, he spoke.

"As you all know, Robin has been working undercover and getting information from S.H.I.E.L.D. Last night, he spoke with Artemis and stated that we are no longer considered a threat."

A murmur of agreements broke out among the adolescents.

"As I thought. Get ready, we depart in thirty."

* * *

Arriving at the Tower was nothing new, they'd all done (and seen) it before.

Entering the lobby however, was entirely different.

Well, yeah- they were wearing civilian clothes, so, it couldn't have been that bad right? The reason the wore this was to draw unwanted attention away from the _interdimensional travelers_.

So, job done on that part.

No, the reason it they were getting odd stares was because a certain _archer_ and _speedster_ were threatening each other. Very loudly too. Something about, disrupting nature's natural order.

Kaldur nearly face-palmed then and there. But, being the stoic character he is, refrained from doing so.

Of course _Wally_ would start something the day they needed to be semi-professional. It was just a matter of time before something even worse happened.

Who do you think would get blamed for that?

That's right. Kaldur- the supposed _leader_ of Young Justice would be blamed. Although, he wouldn't be the scapegoat for long however, no. His place here was only temporarily- Robin would be the real leader soon enough.

Too bad it's not soon yet.

But, the Atlantean couldn't argue, he deeply cared (dare he even say... _love?_)for his family more than almost anything. He would give up _anything_ if it meant their safety was ensured.

Yes, although while the protege of Aquaman _'loved'_ his new family- there were times when they drove him to insane places.

Like now.

Besides, he thought the two were _past_ the whole 'I hate you and your life' stage. Weren't they holding hands just yesterday!?

Groaning (albeit silently) he grabbed the two by their forearms and hauled them over to the side, away from prying eyes.

"_Wally and Artemis._ Do I need to reiterate the importance of this pick-up going smoothly _again_? If this doesn't go right we may _never_ get back home. _Ever_."

Both teens stared at Kaldur.

When did he get so serious?

Nodding their heads quickly, both mumbled a 'yessir' and fell back with the group- slightly ashamed of themselves for being so childish.

"Sorry Arty. You- you know I was playing right? I didn't mean those things, not really."

Internally- Artemis cooed. Who knew it was so cute when he said 'Arty'?

Externally- her glare softened, and she exhaled a sigh.

"Yeah, I know Wally. Same goes for me to okay. But, do that again and I'll shove an arrow-"

"_Artemis!_" Kaldur reprimanded.

"Fine fine! Just... don't do it again."

"Sure Arty…. Farty.."

"_Wally!_" Both teens nearly screeched. In the front, M'gann giggled and Conner broke out a famous smirk- they were so cute!

So cute.

Finally, they reached the elevator. Pressing the button that would take them to the Penthouse suite, each teens' mind wandered.

They didn't get long to ponder though- the elevator dinged before anything serious actually came to mind.

Exiting the dumbwaiter, Wally used his super-speed to zoom out.

Since when did those things become so small?

Conner noticed this, but decided to voice his opinions later. There were more pressing matters to attend to right now.

Using the mental image Robin planted in all their minds before he was taken for questioning- the five teens wandered their way to the kitchen.

No amount of experience in _any_ field of training could prepare them for the sight they saw. Robin, one of the most serious people on the entire _team_, was cooking for the Avengers. All of whom were laughing (or giggling) their heads off because of a joke someone seemed to have made.

What made the situation even worse was that _Nick Fury_ was there, smirking, and sipping his coffee like it was the best thing on Earth.

M'gann cleared her throat as if to gather everyone's attention.

"Uhm.. Hey Robin.. Hey guys. Mind if I ask what you're doing?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, on Earth 16-_

"It's a dimensional paradox. Duh."

Batman growled, the _one _time he asked for help he gets degraded. His protege was missing too!

"Obviously Flash. I need to know exactly _who_ sent it so I can find them and shove my gauntleted hand right into their face and demand why they did what they did."

Barry gulped. Remind him not to steal (borrow!) something of Bruce's again.

"Ah.. Well, there's not much I can do for you there Bats. Not right now, but with a bit more time-"

"Do it."

The eldest speedster zoomed off, leaving a Bat to do what it does best.

Brood.

* * *

_M'gann cleared her throat as if to gather everyone's attention._

_"Uhm.. Hey Robin.. Hey guys. Mind if I ask what you're doing?"_

* * *

"You guys are here! Totally aster! Oh, and nothing much. Just cooking some breakfast, care to join us?" Robin responded with elation. His family was _back_!

"Sure." Five chairs were pulled out from Tony's long table, seating everyone comfortably. The Romanian grinned at everyone and sat down at his place at the table.

After saying a pretty awkward grace- a stiff silence was carried throughout the table.

Wally decided he would try and break the ice first.

"So Tony! I heard that Robin over here sparred with you. Wanna share the details?" Cracking up, the speedster focused on his face- which was beet root red.

"No! Nothing happened! It was an awesome spar and we were both equally matched with each other, _right_ Robin?"

Said bird was giggling and- after hearing Tony's statement, turned it into a full on guffaw. The Avengers that actually witnessed the 20 second spar joined in.

Seriously, who was he trying to kid?!

"...S-sure Tony. We were evenly matched."

Harumphing, Tony turned is nose up at the vigilante and started talking to Nick quietly- his demeanor turning scarcely serious for once.

As the conversation casually ended- new ones started up and the table turned from awkwardly quiet- to total chaos in a matter of seconds.

Catching up on the latest prank they needed to pull as a 'Coming Back to the Bio-Ship Party' with Wally, Dick didn't notice the tall, orange haired- blue eyed woman walk in until she cleared her throat.

"Tony! You never said we were having guests over!"

For the Boy Wonder, time seemed to stop. His hand froze in mid-air from lifting the fork filled with scrambled eggs to his mouth. His eyes misted. His mind started whirring a thousand thoughts a minute. His heartbeat quickened. His body went semi-rigid. His skin pallor became paler than usual.

Everyone, including the new comer, noticed this.

"Uh.. Robin?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Boom! How do you like them apples? LOL.

Sorry it took me so long.. I've had a lot of work to do lately. I don't really know what to say except…

THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS I APPRECIATED THEM ALL.

(Remember to leave one for this one as well! Tell meh how I did!)

LOL! But really, from the bottom of my heart-

I thank thee.

**10/17/13 Update: I added a few things because when I reread this for like, the 5th time it sounded _so_ awkward (I've been using that a lot), and I just had to fix it. Nothing chapter changing was added.. I just changed a few transmission periods.**

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND THANKS A BUNCH!

-Thwipity


	7. New Surroundings: Part Three

In honor of me getting my cast off (and a few certain reviewers who PM'd me, _you know who you are!)_ I decided to speed the production of this chapter up. ((**JUST A HEADS UP I'M NOT DOING THIS ON MY PHONE SO THE TEAMS 'MIND LINK' WILL BE IN UNDERLINED ITALICS QUOTATION MARKS **{{ "_So like this_" }}**. I fixed the other chapters so there isn't any confusion as well.**)) Another thing- I don't write slash or anything so this is just brotherly friendship. Nothing more. Ah.. I'm pretttty cannon when it comes to relationships so anything you see here is most likely just brother/sister (or brother) bonding.

Emotional!Robin coming up!

* * *

"_Uh.. Robin?"_

* * *

M'gann was confused. Before the woman walked in there was a relaxed vibe among her friends- well, her_ team_ anyways. She could tell that the Avengers were still wary of their presence.

Besides that fact, almost as soon as the mystery woman entered she immediately felt two overpowering emotions.

Uncertainty, and panic.

Zoning in on this, she found the source- _Robin. _

Looking around, she wondered if anyone else noticed this strange occurrence. What was so wrong with this woman that Robin would start to panic over it? Spotting Superboy and seeing his troubled expression only served to double her worries.

"Uh.. Robin?" She voiced. "Are you okay?"

"_Your emotions are also worrying me, they're going haywire._"

"_Fine,_ Miss M. Don't worry about me." His answer was forced and his face looked taut, as if he would bolt at any given moment.

Inside, Dick was panicking. He finally got to see her, wasn't that what he wanted? Suddenly- he felt like he made a mistake, as if he shouldn't be here, sitting just a ways from her. His brain was having trouble with all these conflicting emotions. On one hand, he relished that he could even see her- so he was ecstatic, the reason he even _let_ himself be captured was to just capture a glimpse of her face. _Maybe_, he thought, …._maybe seeing her face would resurface memories of my _own_ mother. _It'd been a long time since he could even see her face clearly, at most it was just a puddle of colors, so indistinct he would get frustrated sometimes, and promptly burst into tears because of it.

_What kind of son can't even remember his own dead mother's _face_?!_

He felt his eyes get misty again, a sure sign that even just one little thing and he would be out the door, but he wouldn't (_couldn't!_) do that. He was Robin, protege of Batman, a hero.

_And heroes like him can't look weak in front of others. _

The woman in the doorway straightened herself- a bit concerned by the young boy's sudden behavior. "Hi, I guess you all are the kids I heard were running around the tower? I'm sure _Tony _hasn't bothered to mention me," she cast a quick glare to the billionaire- who looked totally baffled by her claim. "so I'll do it myself. I'm Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries."

Wally peered wide eyed at Pepper. The woman looked exactly like Dick's mom! No wonder-

"Excuse me, I'll be back." Robin stood up quickly and almost sprinted out of the room- face sickly pale as if he'd seen a ghost. (Which he might as well have.)

"What was wrong with him? Is it the way I looked or something?" The business woman joked, trying to make light of his sudden disappearance. Wally cast a quick glare at her- then promptly followed his best friend down the long corridors of the tower.

* * *

Dick ran.

He ran until he found a nice, secluded little broom closet in what he could only assume was pretty far away from _Pepper_.

"_Robin! Where did you go? What happened?_" Oh M'gann, he loved her for that- always being the one who cared for everyone, despite the trouble it may get her in. It reminded him of his mother- always so caring when he took a fall, or had gotten sick. He still didn't answer her though.

"_I'm establishing a group link, okay?_" He shrugged even though he knew Miss M couldn't possibly know that. Dick (because he definitely wasn't Robin now, _he had shown weakness and you can't be a hero if your weak_) didn't exactly care what she did. If need be he could always shut himself out and put walls up in his mind.

"_Link established._"

He sighed.

"_Robin.. Are you okay? You ran out fast my friend, almost as if you'd seen a ghost._"

_As if you'd seen a ghost. _Nice word choice Kaldur.

"_Nice word choice Kaldur!_" Wally, his best friend- other than Babs of course (Faintly, he wondered how she was doing). On the team, Wally was the only person who knew who he was- and his back story.

"_We should just leave him alone, let him cool down, whatever happened must have been serious for him to go off like that. Besides, if something was wrong with me I-_"

Dick put his walls up then. He knew Wally would defend him, now he just needed to be alone.

Being alone allowed Richard to let his physical walls down.

* * *

"_Robin has blocked us out of his mind.._" M'gann said. Even with his personal thoughts being locked away, that didn't mean the boy's emotions were. Everyone sensed them, it was hard not to.

It seemed as if he was seconds away from a full blown panic attack.

Suddenly, before anyone could even determine the next plan of action, a powerful vision was played- as if it were a dream being projected. Quickly, the martian suspended it from playing- looking for some sort of permission for her to allow it to continue.

"_Guys. This is probably Robin's dream, towards the end he did sound a bit worn down, whatever it was must really have tuckered him out. Maybe he fell asleep or soemthing. I don't think we should be 'viewing' his dream though... this sorta thing ... no one has no idea what goes on in there inside of his head.._"

Artemis snorted at Wally's comment. Seriously, what mind could be more messed up than her own?

"_Sure Kid Lame. You do what you want, but I for one want to see what he would dream about. Maybe we could even figure out why the kid was acting so strange earlier._"

"_Count me in_" Connor 'mind grunted', if the Boy Wonder knew about their lives why couldn't he know about his?

"_... This is pretty invasive. I hope you know what you're getting into- Kaldur, have you seen the path of reason yet?_"

No response.

_As team leader you must be able to understand your teammates- to many failures have occurred _just_ because we seem to underestimate each other._

"Fine_, M'gann- cut me out of the link. First off, I don't want to be blamed when you see something you weren't prepared for and second… I tried convincing you all that this wasn't right. Live with this later._"

Wally was cut out of the mind link. Soon after, M'gann allowed the dream to filter through, each team member finally gaining a glimpse into the mind of their most secretive friend.

Although, after this, they weren't sure that any of them would deserve that title.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

kay, I've been working on this for a while and finally its finished! It's not very long though but so far I really like it. Next chapter will be longer and solely focused on his dream and some of the aftermath, which means more Dick angst!. {Most likely lolol}

I also updated my poll, it has a few new updates and I would love to hear what everyone thinks I should do! Thanks!

LEAVE A REVIEW. I didn't get as much feedback as I usually do last chapter so really, I wanna hear what everyone thinks so far! Is emotional!Dick good?

**11/11/13**

**OMG EVERYONE I'M SO SORRY. EVERYTHING HAS BEEN HECTIC LATELY AND I WAS REREADING THIS STORY AND I NOTICED _A WHOLE CHAPTER HAD BEEN__ DELETED_ . I IMMEDIATELY SET TO WORK AND FIXED IT. BEAR WITH ME, NEW CHAPTER IS COMING SOON!**

THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR AWESOMENESS,

-Thwipity


End file.
